


La cacciata di Lucifer

by Ciuffettina



Series: La Bibbia secondo Gabriel [4]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come poteva suo Padre aver preferito quell’essere infimo a lui, il più bello degli arcangeli? Giurò a se stesso che Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, l’avrebbe fatta pagare a tutti quanti!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cacciata di Lucifer

Se c’era una cosa che l’arcangelo Lucifer odiava, era che gli si facesse fare la figura dello stupido e suo Padre ( _suo_ Padre!) l’aveva appena reso ridicolo, non solo davanti a tutti i suoi fratelli ma anche a quell’infimo essere che aveva appena creato.

Dopo aver plasmato l’umano dal _fango_ , aveva convocato tutti gli angeli nell’Eden e aveva detto loro che dovevano inchinarsi davanti a quel coso e servirlo.  
Lucifer si era opposto: «Che cosa?» aveva chiesto, incrociando le braccia «Dovrei onorare questa creatura che Tu hai tratto dalla melma? Io che ero già perfetto, prima che lui comparisse?»  
Dio aveva risposto: «Adamo è più intelligente di te e te lo dimostrerò. Chi di voi due saprà dirmi i nomi degli esseri che ho creato, sarà onorato come sapiente.» Poi aveva messo in fila gli animali e, indicato il primo, aveva chiesto: «Lucifer, come si chiama questo?»  
L’arcangelo si era limitato a stringersi nelle ali e lo stesso aveva fatto con il secondo e terzo animale. “ _Dannazione! È come quando mi mostrava i fratellini appena creati. ‘Indovina come l’ho chiamato!’ Che diamine! Non so leggerti nella mente!_ ”  
Poi Dio li aveva mostrati all’umano e aveva chiesto: «Adamo, come si chiama questo?» «Asino.»  
«Bene, dimmi il nome di questo.» «Beccaccia.»  
«Che cos’è questo?» «Cammel…»  
«Basta!» aveva urlato Lucifer, paonazzo di rabbia, poi si era rivolto a Dio: «Perché hai dato il dono della sapienza a quest’essere miserabile e non a me che sono a lui superiore e a Te vicino?»  
Era intervenuto l’arcangelo Michael (l’arcistratega delle truppe angeliche si era prostrato come l’ultimo degli angeli di fronte a quel pezzente di un umano): «Lucifer, obbedisci, altrimenti il Signore si adirerà con te.»  
Lucifero si era voltato a guardarlo con disprezzo: «Se lo farà, innalzerò un mio trono sopra il Suo!»  
A quel punto suo Padre gli aveva detto, severamente: «Qui non c’è posto per la superbia! Allontanati e torna solo quando ti sarai calmato.»  
Lucifer stava già per replicare che no, non se ne sarebbe andato, quando aveva visto Michael alzarsi e sfoderare la sua spada: «Te lo dico una volta sola: inchinati o vattene!»

E lui l’aveva fatto. Si era allontanato da tutti loro e ora volava furibondo. «Calmarmi? Calmarmi? Dovrei calmarmi, per poi tornare e sottomettermi? Mai!»  
E tutti quegli altri stupidi lì a inchinarsi e a stupirsi della finta sapienza di quell’essere: già finta poiché suo Padre gli aveva suggerito le risposte, in quanto la prima lettera di ogni domanda era anche la prima del nome dell’animale, non se n’erano accorti?  
«Sono circondato da uno stormo d’inetti. Scommetto che se l’umano, invece di chiamare quell’animale con le gobbe “cammel”, l’avesse chiamato “calvive” nostro Padre avrebbe detto che era _quello_ il suo nome. Non è giusto! Se mi avesse chiesto come _io_ li avrei chiamati, avrei saputo rispondere, che diamine! Invece mi ha chiesto qual era il loro nome ed io come facevo a saperlo?»  
Era talmente furioso che invece di volare nel suo solito modo, elegante e aggraziato, stava sbatacchiando le ali come quell’insetto succhiasangue (1) che suo Padre aveva creato. Appena se ne rese conto, atterrò, sperando che nessuno l’avesse visto volare in maniera così schifosa. Questo fatto gli provocò una nuova ondata di rabbia. Come poteva suo Padre aver preferito quell’essere infimo a _lui_ , il più bello degli arcangeli? Giurò a se stesso che Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, l’avrebbe fatta pagare a tutti quanti!

**Author's Note:**

> Racconto collocabile nel capitolo 2 della “Genesi”.  
> Secondo una leggenda ebraica, Dio chiese ad Adamo di assegnare un nome agli animali, anche per dimostrare agli angeli che gli umani erano più intelligenti, questo provocò l’ira di Lucifer che si vide battuto.  
> 1) Si riferisce alla zanzara.


End file.
